


Szép álmokat

by chuchu03



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchu03/pseuds/chuchu03
Summary: Befejeztem a Witcher sorozatot és egyszerűen meg kellett írnom ezt a kis szösszenetet.Geralt mindig nehezen aludt el, de Kökörcsin mindent megtesz, hogy segíthessen.Egy rövid kis történet a két férfi egy estéjéről.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Szép álmokat

Forró levegő töltötte be a kis helységet, a pára szinte fojtogatóan lengte körbe a két alakot. Egy dézsa helyezkedett el a szoba közepén, csurig gőzölgő fürdővízzel, még egy kisebb asztal, szék és egy fekvő alkalmatosság kapott helyet a helységben. A levegőben izzadság és kosz szag lenget, de mindezt elnyomta a vízben feloldódott sók és tömény olajok illata, a korábbi mocsokról már csak a besötétedett fürdővíz és a földön eldobált saras ruhák árulkodtak. Fényt pár gyertya adott csak, amik körben lettek elhelyezve a szobában, aranyos fénybe vonva mindent. Halk beszélgetés töltötte be a csöndet, amit igazából csak nagyon túlózva lehetet volna beszélgetésnek hívni. Egy dallamos és lelkes hang mesélt, amit néha egy-egy mély morgás szakított meg.

Egy izmos férfi feküdt az inkább padnak, mintsem fekhelynek nevezhető tákolmányon, amit pár rétegnyi anyag fedett, hogy kényelmesebbé tegyék a göcsörtös fát. A férfi hosszú, ezüst haján megcsillant a gyenge fény, így hajkoronája szinte világított a sötétben. Testét megannyi kisebb, nagyobb heg fedte, de karján most is ott feszült a kötés, egy újabb sebhelyt rejtve. Szeme alatt sötét csíkok húzódtak, jelezvén, hogy gazdájuknak már egy ideje nem jutott rendes pihenés. Elfáradt teste megpihenvén feküdt a ruhaanyagokon, feszült izmai lassan ellazultak a másik személy masszírozásának köszönhetően. 

Az alacsonyabbik szünetet sem tartva beszédében, ismét belenyúlt az olajos edénybe és az ujjain eloszlatta a csillogó és virágillatú tömény folyadékot, majd óvatos, de erős mozdulatokkal bele masszírozta az előtte fekvő férfi hátába. Az ujjai játszadi könnyedséggel siklottak a másik bőrén, a beállt izmokból kimasszírozva a fájdalmat, de a még sajgó sebekre kimondottan odafigyelve. A férfi halványan mosolyogva beszélt az ezüsthajú harcoshoz, ahogy ujjhegyeivel finoman végig simított egy feszülő izomkötegen, majd apró mozdulatokkal elkezdte kimasszírozni a csomót, ami egy alig halható, megkönnyebbült sóhajt váltott ki a magasabbikból. 

Geralt és Kökörcsin hosszú napok vándorlása után végre megszállhattak egy fogadóban, aminek a dalnok nem is örülhetett volna jobban a folyamatos földön alvás után. A minap kaptak egy jó megbízást, aminek a fizetéséből ellesznek egy ideig, de cserébe nem is volt egyszerű munka. Geralt több mint egy egész napos távollét után koszosan, sebesülten és kimerülten, de győztesen tért vissza, így a fizetség után első állomásuk a fogadó volt, ahol a Vaják hamarosan már a forró vízbe merülhetett pihenésként. Kökörcsin előszedte az olajokat és miután a férfi kiszállt a fürdőből, elkezdte munkáját. 

A kenőcsök bódító illatja és fülledt levegő megtette a hatását, Geralt eltompulva hallgatta a véget nem érő szóözönt, de ez alkalommal valamiért nem is zavarta annyira. A bárd hangja dallamosan lengte körbe és bár nem is figyelt rá, mit mond, kellemes érzés volt, ahogy a selymes hang és a puha ujjak simogatták. Már nem tudta mennyi ideje lehettek a kicsiny fürdőben, de lassan kezdett elálmosodni és bár mindet megtett, hogy ne aludjon el, túlságosan hívogatta a békés sötétség. A férfi amúgy is lassú légzése egyre ritkább lett, ahogy kezdett elszenderedni és ez Kökörcsin figyelmét sem kerülte el. Egy mosollyal az arcán gyengén megrázta a férfit.

\- Hé, Geralt, ugye nem aludtál el? – szokás szerint egy tompa morgást kapott válaszul, de a bárd már meg tanulta értelmezni ezeket a hangokat és játszott sértődöttséggel megrázta a fejét. – Itt beszélek hozzád és még ennyire sem figyelsz? Annyi mindent tettem érted és ez a hála? Elalszik, miközben beszélek hozzá... 

Geralt nehezen aludt el, de ha egyszer lehunyta a szemét, ember legyen a talpán, aki fel tudja kelteni. Kökörcsin is tapasztalhatta ezt, tehát cselekednie kellett, mielőtt még késő. Ismét megrázta a Vajákot, bár ez alkalommal kissé erőszakosabban, aminek köszönhetően a fa tákolmány majdnem összerogyott a termetes férfi alatt. 

\- Geralt, ne most aludj el, mert én aztán nem cipellek vissza a szobába! Hallod? Itt hagylak. 

A harcos egy elég kellemetlen arckifejezéssel kinyitotta a szemét és feltolta magát ülő helyzetbe, Kökörcsint pedig megajándékozta egy gyilkos tekintettel, aki közben összeszedte a dolgaikat. 

\- Jól van, később kinyírhatsz, de most gyere, mielőtt állva elalszol. – terített a férfi vállára egy köpenyt a dalnok és elindultak vissza a szobájukhoz. – Mikor aludtál te egyáltalán utoljára? Mondom én neked, hogy többet kéne pihenned! De persze soha nem hallgatsz rám. 

Geralt lapos tekintettel pillantott az alacsonyabbikra, de nem szólt semmit. Ez az alak mikor fogja már be? Hamar elértek a szegényes szobájukba, ahol csak egy asztal és ágy árválkodott, de ez is kényelmesebb volt, mint a puszta föld és volt tető a fejük felet, tehát megfelel. Kökörcsin lerakta a sarokba a zsákokat, Geralt pedig leült az ágy szélére és fejét két kezébe fogta. A fáradtság ólomként nyomta le a testét, de az álom ismét kezdett elszökni előle, hiába próbálkozott. Az előbbi megnyugvás hamar elszállt az elméjéről, utat engedve a rengeteg, zsongó gondolatnak, amik éjszakánként nem hagyták pihenni. Teste minden porcikája áhítozott már egy kis kikapcsolódásért, de ismerte ezt az érzést. Ha akarna, sem tudna már elaludni. Sóhajtva megdörzsölte az arcát, felkészülve egy újabb álmatlan éjszakára. 

Kökörcsin egy pillanatig aggódva figyelte az ezüst hajút, tudta ezt a tekintetét. Finoman megfogta a férfi erős karját és az ellenkező pillantások ellenére is lehúzta a matracra, majd mindkettejüket betakarta a paplannal. Az idő alatt, míg együtt vándoroltak már megszokták, ha egy ágyon kellett osztozniuk, néha talán még kellemesen is esett a másik melege, biztonságot jelentett a ritmusos légzése. 

\- Kökörcsin, mit csinálsz? – motyogta rekedten a férfi, de a dalnok csöndre intette. 

\- Shhh, csak maradj csöndben és hunyd le a szemed. Bízz bennem. 

Az ezüsthajú nem látta értelmét, de szót fogadott a barátjának. A férfi halk dúdolásba kezdett, mire Geralt szeme kipattant és feltolta magát. 

\- Most altatót akarsz nekem énekelni?! Elment az eszed? Nem vagyok kisgyerek!

\- Geralt, szükséged van alvásra és már mindent kipróbáltunk! Hátha ez segít.

\- Szó sem lehet róla. 

\- Geralt, figyelj-..

\- Nem! Kizárt. Nincs szükségem az altatódra.

\- Geralt! – elégelte meg az ellentmondást Kökörcsin és megragadta a férfi karját, aki viszont ezt nem értékelte. – Figyelj már ide, te marha! Napok óta nem aludtál, ki vagy merülve! Még pár ilyen alkalom és egy csata közepén fogsz össze esni, akkor pedig már mindegy lesz. Ezt akarod? Nézz magadra, szánalmasan festesz! Aludnod kell. Nincs választási lehetőség, neked is szükséged van a pihenésre. Tudom, hogy ez sérti a keményfiú képedet, de nincs jobb ötletem. Olyan nehéz felfogni, hogy csak jót akarok?

\- Kökörcsin..

\- Annyira nehéz elfogadni, hogy valakinek fontos vagy? Hogy törődni próbálok veled? 

Csönd állt be a két személy között. A fiatalabbik szemében őszinte aggódás csillant, amit a Vaják túl jól ki tudott olvasni. Túl sok mindent látott a másik szemében, miközben ő maga is rengeteg gondolattal küzdött. A dalnok rezzenéstelenül figyelte a férfi arcát, akinek fáradt szeme zavartan nézett vissza.

\- Kérlek... – suttogta Kökörcsin, Geraltban pedig valami megtört. Sóhajtva lehajtotta a fejét, jelezvén, hogy megadta magát. A dalnok arcán egy mosoly futott szét. 

\- Köszönöm. 

Geralt lassú mozdulatokkal visszafeküdt, de a szokásos morgás sem maradhatott el. Kellemetlenül lehunyta a szemét, Kökörcsin pedig ismét bele kezdett a dalába. Először elmondhatatlanul kínosan érezte magát, és megfogadta, hogy ha ezt az estét egyszer is meghallja a dalnok egyik költeményében, saját kezűleg öli meg. A selymes hangok gyengéden szálltak körbe a szobában, Geralt pedig ébren hallgatta, de nem szólt közbe. Hagyta, hagy énekeljen a férfi, hátha legalább ő elalszik. A dallam lassacskán körbefogta a férfit és gondolatait óvatlanul elkezdte terelni egy kellemesebb helyre. Fel se tűnt neki, hogy a paplan melege szinte körbeölelte és gondoskodóan cirógatta, a szemére édes súly ült, testét pedig kellemes tompaság töltötte el. Puha ujjak kezdtek el játszadozni az ezüstös tincsivel és egy kicsi, meleg test feszült hozzá, de mindez már nem zavarta. A dal csak egy elhalkuló háttérzajjá vált, biztonságos meleg vette körbe. A hajában pihenő, elbűvölő kéz apró mozdulatokkal simogatta. Most valahogy semmi nem zavarta... Minden olyan nyugodt volt... 

\- Jó éjszakát Geralt... – suttogta Kökörcsin, ahogy a férfi lassan végre álomba szenderült.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha megtaláltad ezt a történetet és el is olvastad, hát... Köszönöm szépen! XD Nem nagyon számítok Witcher fanokra (főleg Geralt x Jaskier/Kökörcsin shiperekre), csak gondoltam, ha már megírtam, kirakom. Ha tetszet, írj rám nyugodtan (légyszi, tudnom kell, hogy egydül vagyok-e a fandomban.. :,))  
> <3


End file.
